Birthday Magic
by futrCSI1490
Summary: Aren't Birthday presents the best? J/S. Read and Review please! :D ON HIATUS


Summary: Aren't Birthday presents the best!? J/S. Read and Review please! :D

Disclaimer: (Sadly) I do not own the Labyrinth, it's script, plot, songs, characters, or the actors who played the characters. They all belong to the geniuses that created the film and the Muses that decided to grant them this vision.

A/N: Yup, I'm back! :) Thank you to all who read my other story "Survive". I've heard nothing but good things, and I've been given hope! So, again I'm asking for all to read and review, please!! :D And to those who did review, this one is dedicated to you!

For those who wanted a sequel to "Survive", no worries, it will be coming. I just have to figure out the story line :). Until then, this is just to pass the time.

Again thoughts/memories/dreams are italics. Enjoy! :D

o.0.O.0.o

The Magic of Birthdays

"GIN!"

The 4 goblins, dwarf, and fox that sat around her table groaned in unison as they threw their cards on the table. Sarah just smiled triumphantly while cheekily placing her cards on the table as well.

"Read'em and weep boys!"

"SAWAH WON!" Ludo roared from the corner from where he was watching.

"Again!? How is that possible!!"

"It's NOT FAIR! How do you do it?"

Sarah just smile, "You say that so often, I wonder what your basis for comparison is?" She then proceeded to laugh so hard that she actually fell out of her chair.

"My Lady, art thou alright?" Sir Didymus was quickly at her side, "Sir Hoggle, it is not a proper time to be laughing! Our fair maiden could be hurt."

But Hoggle couldn't stop laughing; he was the only other person who understood why that comment was so funny. The other goblins just stared bewildered amongst themselves, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Sorry about that guys," Sarah said finally calming down and righting herself on the chair, "it's a long story." She pondered for a moment, "You should probably just buy the book." Again she burst out laughing, but this time she was the only one.

Taking a deep breath, Sarah looked at the group around her and smiled. This had become the norm ever since she moved into her apartment. After finishing college, Sarah became a writer of children's fantasy books and moved out of her parents' house into a comfortable apartment in New York City. Although she still kept in touch, the distance made it difficult for Sarah to visit often, so to solve her little problem she called upon Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus every Friday night to keep her company.

At first they were just nightly conversations about what was new in each other's lives, and the happenings in the Above- and Underground worlds. Nothing spectacular, but Sarah enjoyed the time immensely. But before they knew it Friday nights turned into game night, and to everyone's surprise word managed to spread like wildfire in the Underground about these Friday game nights. Soon everyone wanted to join in the fun, and who was Sarah to say no? Why not, the more the merrier right? And it wasn't like it was their fault for making her trip through the Labyrinth more difficult. They were just following orders from their arrogant pig-headed, yet exceedingly handsome King. Plus, she knew Jareth couldn't touch her, not that she would have minded, but he couldn't come unless she called him again. In truth, Sarah didn't mind having more goblins come because they were her connection to the Underground… to Him. Proof that her adventure was more than just some wonderful dream her overactive imagination had caused.

So, Friday game nights became commonplace. Without fail, every Friday around 8 pm her 3 best friends would show up, along with a few other goblin tag-alongs. They would play all types of card games, and even a few board games: Scrabble, Life, and Settlers, even Monopoly once. (Let's just say that the game ended when, out of pure frustration, Sarah threw the game across the room, cursing in annoyance. The poor goblin visitors were so frightened they ran back through the mirror portal as fast as they could screaming, "THE BOG, BEWARE THE BOG!"… That was the end of Monopoly.)

Glancing at the clock, Sarah saw it was nearing 12 am; they had been playing for 4 hours.

"Alright everyone, I'd love for you all to stay, but I do have errands to run tomorrow and I'm sure you need to get home as well."

"Ok Lady, thanks for having us" squeaked one goblin as he hopped off of his chair and headed towards the bedroom.

"Yes! We had tons of fun."

"Oh you're more than welcome. It was a pleasure having you all. Don't be shy now." Sarah replied as she followed the little goblins to her full-length mirror.

"Bye!" They chorused back as they jumped through the mirror, crossing the barrier between her world and theirs.

Retreating back to her kitchen, Sarah found Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo cleaning up the mess of cards and snacks left behind by the festivities of the night.

"Oh guys, you don't have to do that, really!" Sarah protested.

"Nonsense, Lady Sarah!" Didymus said with a wave of his hand, "Thou hath been more than a hospitable host. We are honored to help you in whatever way we can!"

"Uh, Sarah."

"Hmm?" Sarah replied turning her attention to Hoggle.

"We has a question for yea too."

"Shoot."

"Next week, is it ok if we change our meetin' time to Thursday night instead of Friday?"

"Sure!" Sarah answered a little surprised by his question, "But may I ask what is so important about next Friday?"

"Why His Majesty's 731st Birthday Celebration! LONG LIVE THE GOBLIN KING!" Didymus exclaimed.

"Birthday!?" Sarah's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"KING PARTY!" Ludo began to clap in excitement.

Hoggle just rolled his eyes, "Yeah, and that's also why we'll prolly be your only visitors that day, everyone else 'll be gettin' ready for the celebration."

"Ok…" That was the only word Sarah could manage, she was still flabbergasted by the fact Jareth was having a birthday.

Assuming that this was an opening, Didymus began to explain, "Thou seeth Lady Sarah, in the Underground October 13th always falls on a Friday."

"Go figure." Hoggle mumbled, while Sarah mentally rolled her eyes.

"And this is when His Majesty celebrates with those He governs over. Then on the coming Sunday he celebrates with His family."

"Oh…"

The group fell into a silence as Sarah spaced out, mulling over the new information she had just learned. After a few moments Hoggle cleared his throat bring everyone's attention back to the present.

"Well we best be getting' back ta the Labyrinth. Don't want to be keepin' yeah from your beauty rest."

"Oh, right. Well thank you guys for coming; tonight was a great stress reliever from my week."

"Of course my Lady. Anything to bring thou happiness," Sir Didymus replied as he bowed to Sarah and disappeared through the portal.

"BYE SAWAH!" Ludo bellowed as he too took his leave.

Shaking his head in spite of his fellow companions, Hoggle turned to Sarah, "Now remember, should you need us…"

"I know, I know, I'll call."

Giving a quick nod, Hoggle turned toward the mirror and melted through the glass.

Heaving a sigh, Sarah turned out of her bedroom and began to make her way back to the kitchen with all intentions of cleaning. However, those thoughts were soon forgotten. Leaning against the doorframe, Sarah stared at nothing deep in thought.

_So Jareth's having a birthday… huh. Who would have thought. Well it does make sense, he _is_ a human… fae?... whatever. He does become another year older with each passing 365 days. But having a birthday party? I just couldn't imagine…_

Coming out of her daze, Sarah noticed her kitchen once again. Cards still littered the table, and a lovely pile of dirty dishes consumed her sink just waiting to be washed. But just as quickly as it came, the observation was gone; she truly was baffled at this startling new information. Without warning, Sarah briskly walked to her fridge and through open the door. Peering inside, her suspicions were confirmed… _none_.

Sighing, she stood back up. "I'm definitely going to have to go and buy eggs tomorrow."

o.0.O.0.o

futrCSI1490: Well there you have it, chapter 1! Hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry about this story being so late. Starting school pretty much killed all my free time :-/. Hopefully things will start to pick up again, but I make no promises.

Jareth: My, my, look who has finally returned to finish her chapter.

futrCSI1490: [glares] Don't start with me Goblin King! These past couple weeks have been hell, and this semester is almost at an end. And Thanksgiving is next week, YOU WILL NOT RUIN MY TURKEY DAY!!!

Jareth: [holds up hands in surrender] I mean not to offend my dear. I just wanted to point out that slacking has some nasty consequences, and I don't wish to see someone I care for hurt in such a way [smirks].

furtCSI1490: SLACKING!? Why don't you look through a couple of those notebooks over there _Goblin King_, and tell me who's a slacker!!

Jareth: [shrugs] Just an observation. Though I do expect your next chapter to come much sooner.

furtCSI1490: Grrrrrr!!!! [picks up deadly weapon (i.e. Chem book) and chucks it at Jareth]

Jareth: [disappears in poof of glitter and Chem book clatters against the wall]

futrCSI1490: [sigh] Please save my sanity and leave a little review! It will fill me with much joy and joyness :). (And will give me motivation to work on the next chapter over break ;D). Gracias!


End file.
